vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza is a major recurring character on The Originals. Josh first came to New Orleans as a tourist, with his best friend, while they were college students in their second year. Unfortunately for both of them, they attended one of Marcel's murder parties. Since Marcel lost one of his vampires before, he needed a new vampire. He put them to a loyalty test, which Josh passed. As a result, Josh was turned into a vampire by Marcel Gerard or someone in his sireline. At first, Josh had a hard time adjusting his new life as a vampire and making friends among the other nightwalkers. Most of it, of course, was due to Klaus compelling the baby vampire to do his bidding and serve as his spy. Not long after, Marcel found out about it and took Josh to Davina so she could remove Klaus' compulsion. The two then quickly became best friends with each other. Throughout most of Season One, Josh's personality slowly changed as he adapted to his new life as a vampire. He became more confident in himself, and after Davina made him a new Daylight Ring (at the courtesy of Klaus), he finally started to enjoy his new life. After Marcel's attempt to take over New Orleans failed, all his vampires (with the exception of Josh, who was bitten by Klaus, but was cured right after) were killed by the Mikaelsons and the werewolves. Josh was left as the only vampire from the old reign. As a result, he became one of Marcel's closest allies and friends, and even became his second-in-command during the second season. During that season Josh met one of Finn Mikaelson's wolves, a guy named Aiden. The two fell in love and started dating, but after the latter was killed by Dahlia (as part of the conflict in the Mikaelson Family), Josh decided to leave town for a while, with Marcel cutting him loose. As of the third season, Josh is back in New Orleans, and is helping Marcel in the war between the sirelines. Early History Little is known about Josh's early life, aside from the fact that he was born in Michigan, USA in 1991 to yet-unnamed parents. In 2007, when Josh was sixteen, he became a fan of house and trance music and got involved in his local club scene so he could meet other boys. During his senior year, he began dating his first boyfriend in secret, as his parents were not tolerant of homosexuality. However, when his boyfriend sent Josh a bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day, his parents found them and threw them in a paper shredder before disowning him and kicking him out of the house. He presumably came out of the closet sometime afterward. Two years later in 2011, Josh, now a college student, planned a trip to New Orleans with his best friend, Tina McGreevy, and they explored the French Quarter together. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, Josh was storing some LPs at Rousseau's when Marcel came to the restaurant to meet with Vincent. When Marcel complimented for vampires and witches getting along at the restaurant, Josh said Cami would have wanted it. Later, Josh was with other people to bring food to St. Anne's Church when a child approached wondering if he was a vampire. Frightened by Josh's response, the boy hit some boxes giving his mother a chance to exchange two words with Vincent. When some vampires from Europe, such as Alistair Duquesne, came to New Orleans to witness Klaus' downfall, Josh was alongside Vincent at the Abattoir. Once the vampire diatribes were over, Josh worked as a DJ at a party. In No Quarter, Josh was in his loft with Eddie, and the two shared a couple of kisses before Josh invented excuses on some work commitments to send the boy away, promising Eddie to text him later. Josh, in fact, perceived the presence of Rebekah and Elijah in the loft, and didn't want to meet them in front of Eddie. The two wanted to use Josh to get information on Marcel, but noting that Josh was pretty much without information, Rebekah decided to implement her plan. After sending away all Rousseau's customers and employees, Josh allowed Elijah, Freya and Hayley to enter the secret galleries through the secret passage in the restaurant's kitchen. Left alone with Kol, Josh tried to extort from the Original Vampire information about their intentions, concerned that they were about to slaughter the whole city. Noticing that Kol was sad, Josh tried to console him for Davina's death by telling him how he tried to overcome mourning for Aiden. Kol was about to give up his impassivity when Josh started talking about Davina, but Marcel's code-breaking message made Kol extremely angry. Cornered, Josh revealed that the message was a warning that he had to spread among the vampires about the presence of the Mikaelsons in New Orleans. Since Josh was Davina's best friend, Kol didn't kill him; He just broke his neck. When he woke up, Josh was surprised to find Eddie in front of Rousseau's door. claiming to have received a message from Josh. The boy, in fact, had been deceived by Kol to reach the restaurant. Happy to see Eddie, Josh invited him to enter and the two embraced passionately behind the closed doors of the restaurant. In Bag of Cobras, Josh received the visit of Sofya Voronova, who was willing to use Josh's invitation to a celebration held by "Marcel Gerard & the Mikaelsons" for her purposes. Josh revealed that he was aware of Marcel's abduction since some workers sealed the access from Rousseau's to the secret galleries. Once Josh came to the Abattoir, he asked Vincent for help. While the witch was carrying on his plan, Josh entered one of the secret passages. Back to the loft, the vampire was surprised again by Sofya, sitting comfortably waiting for him. Although Josh didn't find anything in the prisons, he smelled sandalwood, an ingredient that Davina had told him to be used in spells of concealment. Josh concluded that Marcel was hidden there by a spell. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Josh was stacking some boxes from the grocery store in the kitchen of Rousseau's when Freya appeared to ask his help. Although Josh was not exactly convinced, he agreed to help the witch and, once in his loft, Josh suffered a painful spell that made him look like Marcel. All this was done to deceive Dominic, the high priest of The Hollow. Once Freya captured her enemy, she ordered Josh to leave the apartment for his own safety. Later that night, Josh visited the tomb of Davina carrying a rose when he met Vincent at the Lafayette Cemetery and, stunned, he saw that the grave of his friend had been violated. Then, Josh discovered that Davina's spirit was still in the Ancestral Plane and that Vincent was able to contact her, making her the gatekeeper to the Ancestral Plane. In Phantomesque, Josh told Marcel that Vincent believed he could save Sofya by reverse-engeneering the spell that was keeping her in a coma. Since Vincent needed The Hollow's blood to cast the spell, Josh suggested to Marcel to ask the Mikaelsons for help as they were strong enough to handle The Hollow, unlike him. Then, while Marcel went looking for the Enchanted Thorns soaked with the Hollow's blood, Josh stayed at the loft to watch over Sofya's unconscious body. That same evening, when Marcel returned to the loft, Josh tried to comfort him while waiting for Vincent to do his part of the plan. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Josh, by day, visited Davina's tomb as usual, telling her about the news on his life like his relationship with Eddie, and how much he missed her. Josh was reached by Marcel, who came to the cemetery looking for Vincent, and the two had a brief conversation. Later, Josh was cleaning Rousseau's tables when Davina came into the bar during closing time. The vampire was remarkably surprised to see his friend, who thanked him for his visits, and the two hugged. The two conversed affectionately until Davina began to bleed because of the linking spell to The Hollow, and Josh immediately bitten his wrist to offer his vampire blood to his friend. Later, making sure that Davina was ok, Josh escorted her to Kol's car where they expected the arrival of the Original Vampire and Josh urged Davina to leave the city for good, with or without Kol. Fortunately for Davina, Kol joined them and the two lovers left the city after thanking Josh, who was watching them leave. Personality |-|Human= Not much is known about how he acted as human, as he wasn't one long before he was turned into a vampire. However, it is shown that loyalty runs deep in him as he was very hurt by his best friend Tina's decision to let Josh die and had not even considered leaving her to die herself. |-|Vampire= Since becoming a vampire, Josh has been constantly pushed around and used, by both Marcel and Klaus, leading to Josh seeking out Davina's help. She would go on to removed Klaus' compulsion from him and there friendship grew. During his time with her, he explains how he just wishes to be normal. This prompted the young witch to give him a daylight ring. By Season Two, his standing seems to have risen as he is no longer pushed around as much and acts as Marcel's second-in-command. Josh has remained one of the most sarcastic characters and has a very strong sense of loyalty, friendship and love towards those he considers friends and willing to aid them at any cost. This often placed him in situations where he acted as the voice of reason. He would eventually go on to meet Aiden, and quickly fall in love with him and supported him until his death, which all but devastated him. In Season Three, Josh has grown more in his position of power and self-determination as he finds himself more confident and sure of his actions. Throughout the third season he remains in New Orleans to help Marcel deal with the sireline crisis, as he was sired by Klaus and still had a sense of loyalty towards his sire and to Marcel. Despite the changes he still fears the Mikaelsons and especially Klaus. Even after Davina's death at the hands of Kol, he was horrified by Marcel's desicion to take the Beast serum, becoming the Beast of the prophecy, and to go after the Mikaelsons for their involvement in her death. In Season Four, Josh remains loyal to Marcel acting as his right hand man, along with Vincent and Sofya. During the five years of peace among the supernatural communities of New Orleans, Josh has become the new owner of Rousseau's and helps Vincent's and the local witch community. Seemingly, he's happy with life and has found a new boyfriend, Eddie, a human unaware of what he is and actively keeps it from him. While he has more confidence in himself, compared to Marcel and the Mikaelsons, he considers to be a small fry, though Marcel sees his worth and considers him a friend. He is willing to do what he must in order to save his friends, such as assisting Freya, knowing that she was the cause of Davina's death. However, even in the face of danger he remains loyal and compassionate, even to Freya who helped break down his "emotional barriers" and initially refused to leave her when she faced Dominic, Priest of the Hollow. Since the death of Davina, he continues to visit her grave in Lafayette Cemetery, bringing her flowers. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is mildly attractive and handsome in his own simple way with style of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Powers and Abilities Josh possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Josh learned how to compel successfully after a few months of being a vampire. As one of the youngest in New Orleans, he is vastly outmatched in terms of raw power by others, however, he recently demonstrated notable skill, impressively fighting off three vampires of indeterminate age with little difficulty, only being defeated by a vampire of much greater age. Weaknesses Josh has the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, while Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. While Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. Aiden During the early second season, Josh and Aiden first begin to interact on a dating website, which leads to an eventual meeting in person. They share their first kiss in The Brothers That Care Forgot although due to their separate species and Aiden's original fear of the wolves not accepting his relationship with a vampire, their relationship is immediately tested. Although as their bond continues to develop and their species form an alliance, they overcame these obstacles and publicly express their relationship in I Love You, Goodbye. They officially begin dating and Josh seems to have moved into Aiden's apartment, however after Aiden begins to feel the pressure of his alliance with Klaus, he asks Josh to run away with him and begin their life together elsewhere, who accepts and they declare their love. However before Aiden has the opportunity to meet Josh, tragedy strikes as Dahlia fatally attacks and murders him. After finding his body in the alleyway they were supposed to meet, Josh is left heartbroken. Niklaus Mikaelson Right after Josh turned up in New Orleans and had Vampire blood in his system, Klaus Mikaelson broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Marcel and his empire. Once Josh completed his transition into a Vampire, Klaus compelled him to be his spy, his eyes and ears. Josh seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Marcel's best friend Thierry. But after his compulsion was removed by Davina, he betrayed Klaus and sent him to an ambush. After that he has laid low and stayed hidden from Klaus. Marcel Gerard Marcel and Josh have a very complex relationship who started off as just mere acquaintances and then evolved into friends. He was the one that turned to Joshua, and he is very loyal to Marcel and even endured the pain of having Klaus' compulsion removed from his system to show his loyalty to him. Josh wanted a daylight ring, and was endlessly trying to prove to him that he deserved it. Now that it is just himself left in Marcel's Army and he is helping him to rebuild it. Other Relationships * Josh and Hayley (Friends/Allies) * Josh and Camille (Friends/Former Allies) * Josh and Gia (Friends/Former Allies) * Josh and the Strix (Allies) * Josh and Eddie (Friends/Dating) Appearances Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' Season Three *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' }} Name * Josh is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". * Rosza is of Hungarian origin and means "rose". Other variations of the name are Rozsa and Roza. Trivia character who appeared in The Originals before Aiden and the second in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes, before Lucas Parker, Aiden, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. ** He is the first male character who appeared in The Originals before Aiden and second in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes and before Lucas Parker. ** He is the first ever gay vampire introduced in both series. ** He and Aiden are the first gay couple to appear in both series. * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. * Josh obtained a Daylight Ring in The Big Uneasy. The ring was given to him by Klaus and spelled performed by Davina * Josh compels his first ever human in An Unblinking Death; a doctor, in order to help Camille with her plan to help her uncle. * In The Battle of New Orleans, he was bitten by Klaus and dying of the hybrid bite. In From a Cradle to a Grave, fortunately, Davina gathered enough of Klaus' blood that was on the ground in order to save Josh from dying. * Julie Plec reveals Josh was originally supposed to die but the writers refused to kill him. * Josh is the only noted Vampire who hasn't been shown to kill someone, however, he did in a deleted scene in season one. * He has not yet been seen to feed on a human. ** He was seen feeding on a follower of the Hollow in High Water and a Devil's Daughter, which was also his first on-screen kill. * He shares Similarities with Caroline Forbes. **Both don't have an overwhelming bloodlust and has a lot of respect for human life. **Both had/have a buddy-romantic relationship with a werewolf (Tyler and Aiden). **Both have been used as an unwilling spy (by Katherine and Klaus). **Both are best friends with a witch (Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire). * He's currently the most recurring non-main character on the show. * Josh is a fan of techno and house music. * Josh is also a big fan of Lord of the Rings franchise, quoting characters from it by heart. * Davina used Josh's vampire power as an anchor, in order to get in and out of the Ancestral Plane. This connection was later severed by the dark witch Ariane. **Vincent is the second witch whose channeled Josh's to cross over into the Ancestral plane; Josh was the Anchor for both Vincent and Kol, who the latter was only able to go because he had been there before when consecrated in a witch body. * Josh nickname on the meeting social network is NOLA YOLO 19. ** His description on the same website says as follow: "Just a Midwestern boy in the Big Easy. I love music, dancing and singing the song with the radio when I don't know the words. Also I won my school's free throw contest in the 4th grade, but you probably already heard about that. THINGS I'M GOOD AT: I can kick super high and don't even need to stretch first. Just ask Matthew, Tater Tot and Doug (whose real name is Larry) I SPEND A LOT OF TIME THINKING ABOUT: The Loch Ness Monster". * He spends a lot of time on the dark web and knows how to navigate it quite easily. }} Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:LGBT Category:The Originals Season Four Characters